Ashley The Diclonius
by dicloniousprincess15
Summary: My name is Ashley and I am human. I died or was supposed to die, but it seems that God had other plans for me. You see I was an nineteen year old American who transferred out of country to live with my uncle in Kamakura, Japan. This is my story of how I was made into a diclonius, one of the world's deadliest creatures.
1. Death

"The sun, it's so bright!" I said to myself smiling happily while looking up at it. I breathed in the clean fresh air that was Kamakura, Japan. "And to think that I

had to spend two whole days on a plane to get here" I scowled.

"Hey, Kouta!" I heard a voice yell out someone's name. I looked over to the source of the voice.

"Eh?" Kouta as I learned his name was spoke. He had black hair, deep blue eyes, tanned white skin, and...Ok I am going a bit over board here with the descriptions. Just say he is a boy.

"I am Yuka, your cousin" Yuka as I learned her name was.

She had brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. I simply eavesdropped on the conversation.

"You are Yuka!"

I watched Yuka nod her head and walk up to Kouta.

"You used to like watching the ocean from up here" Yuka said.

"Yeah" Kouta said looking down at it.

"Come on! Let's go see the ocean!" Yuka then grabbed him arm and dragged him down the stairs two steps at a time.

"W-wait! Hey!" Just like that they were gone.

The beach, I did smell salt water when I came here. What the heck I will go see it. I am acting like a stalker. I need to stop eavesdropping. It is not polite.

I found myself at the ocean not remembering walking to it. I guess my body reacts on its own. I laughed. I watched the ocean waves as it did its little dance. Up,

down, up down. In that pattern as the waves came to the shoreline. I looked at my watch, 10:45am. Shit, really. I'm late and my Uncle is going to have a fit.

I looked up from my watch to find a girl around my age naked standing in the water. What was strange about her was not that she was naked, but that she had crimson

eyes, cherry red hair, and horns. I noticed that she was bleeding from the head. The good Samaritan I was decided to help the girl. Although before I got a chance the

couple I saw before helped the girl who could only say, Nyu. Oh well looks like I will be going to my uncles now.

When I arrived at my Uncles. He had a two story home, which I decided to go into. I rang the bell and my uncle quickly opened the door and saw me. "You had to go and

be late, Ashley"

"I am sorry Uncle Robert. It is just that I had to visit the beach." I said with my head down.

"The beach? Why would you go and visit there for?" Uncle Robert asked confused.

"Well I saw a strange girl on the beach."

"How strange?"

"Very strange." I should not tell him, he might call the cops on those two people who rescued the girl. My uncle sighed as he figured out that he would not get an

answer out of me.

"Very well. Now Ashley go get your stuff unpacked. It's been sent here already."

I nod my head and ran up to my room up the stairs where Uncle Robert put my luggage.

Okay, so here I am now in my room getting my stuff unpacked. By the time I was done it was already late evening.

"DINNER ASHLEY!" I heard Uncle Robert yell out. I quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs to dinner. I was very hungry not having a bite to eat since

breakfast. I only had a bagel after all.

I sat down at the dining table. It was set out in a Japanese style. I expected this, so I simply knelt down. My knees on the cushion that was supposed to be a chair.

The table was small to probably to eat on I guess.

I smelt the lovely aroma that was the food.

"Let's eat!" I and Uncle Robert said and dug in. I downed my coke quickly and ate my food quickly too.

"Do you want more? You ate pretty quick" Uncle Robert asked.

"No, I do not Uncle Robert. Although I want to take another walk to the beach." I want to see that girl again. I have a feeling she's at the beach again.

"Why do you want to go out in this rain?"

"I'll take an umbrella. Don't worry Uncle Robert" I smiled at him and he gave in.

"Fine, be careful"

"I will" I stood up and walked to the front door to grab an umbrella. Walking out I opened it up putting it over my head.

Walking to the beach careful not to get my short black hair wet. My blue eyes scanned for the horned girl I saw this morning. When I arrived there I saw a soldier

pointing his gun at the horned girl and the young couple I saw was not in site.

My eyes widened as I rushed to protect her. I put all my fears aside and stood in front of the two soldiers. My arms spread open to protect the girl.

"Who are you?" A soldier asked.

"No one important, but I will protect this girl. NO MATTER WHAT!" I yelled the last part out.

"Kaito, kill her." Another soldier ordered.

"But Bando sir, she is a civilian." Kaito said.

"I do not care kill her or I will." Bando said again.

"I-I cannot sir." Kaito said sadly.

Bando sighed pointing his gun to me.

I closed my eyes waiting for the bullet to come. It came as pain and darkness overwhelmed me. Before I knew it I was dead.

This is where my story all began, where I saw that horned girl my life changed forever.


	2. Transformation

"Ashley, Ashley" I heard a voice calling out to me and opened my eyes. I was in a place that was all white. How did I get here. Oh that's right, I died. I sat up from my lying position with my legs crossed indian style.

"Are you God?" I asked the old man in front of me.

"Yes I am, child"

"Okay. Am I going to hell, because I haven't really been a good person in my lifetime."

"No, you are to have another chance at life."

"Another chance?" I asked.

"Yes, but as a diclonius. I know it will be a great ordeal to handle, but you are strong willed. You will survive." I heard God say.

"Will it hurt?"

"You will feel no pain. I will make it so."

"Alright, I accept" I said waiting for the transformation to come.

With a click of God's fingers a bright light wrapped around me as I transformed. I kept my black hair, but my eyes turned violet and I grew horns in the shape of cat ears.

"Be careful of the man named Kakuzawa and his son. They will try to capture you. You also have what they call, vectors. Try to use them. God clicked his fingers again and had jars sat out on the white flooring.

I focused on the jars trying to feel for my powers. I managed to somehow to make the vectors appear. I made them into a fist as shattered the jars with a single punch from my thirty arms. It seemed I had a long range of ten meters as well.

"It seems you learned to use your powers, but you will have to learn to control them as well. If you want to defeat Kakuzawa and his son then go to the facility on the island east of Kamakura. It will not be easy ordeal, but I know you will handle it."

"Yes, I will."

"Very well child. Your real body is already that of your spiritul body. That of a diclonius. Now go child. Defeat Kakuzawa and save this world from him."

I nodded my head and I felt my body leave the land of the dead and head to my real body. Once I entered life returned to me. I gasped in some long needed air as I sat up.

"Lay back down, Ashley" I heard my Uncle's voice say out loud. I laid back down on the hospital bed with an ivy in my hand. I groaned my head somewhat hurting me, but not much.

"Where am I?" I asked. I knew where I was, but I wanted a reply.

"The hospital. I got worried when you didn't come home and went to get you. I found you on the beach unciouncus. You didn't had a pulse and I thought you were dead. I called the ambulance right away and they took you to the hospital. They shocked you into life, but I don't understand why you have horns or why your eyes are violet."

"I don't know myself. I guess I had it in my genes and it just now came to light." I lied not wanting him to know I was a deadly creature called a diclonius. He didn't even know what they were. Only I knew what I was and what I can do.

"I didn't know that. What has your mother been hiding from you?" Uncle Robert asked.

"I don't know either, but it can't be that bad to have horns." I laughed. My Uncle took out a baseball cap and put it on my head.

"There now they aren't visible" He said and I smiled at the kind gesture.

I heard the female doctor named Koyuki come in and looked at my chart. "Your blood work looks normal, but that doesn't explain the sudden appearing of those bone mutations."

"Sir, can I go home yet?" I asked politely.

"Ashley!" Uncle Robert exclaimed.

"That's alright, Sir. In fact you are due to go home right now if you want."

"Alright" I said and the doctor walked to me and carefully took the ivy out of my hand. He put a bandage on it as well.

"There all done" He smiled.

I stood up out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and walked to the door. "You coming, Uncle Robert"

He sighed saying "Yes I'm coming."

"She's very energetic for her age." The doctor said while smiling.

"Yes very. Well we will take our leave, doctor." My Uncle said. We walked out of the building into the car. The drive wasn't long at all, but I had sometime to think of what happened today.

I protected her. Why did I though? Was it because it was right to do? Or that she looked sad to me. I don't know anymore, but what I do know is that I need to stop Kakuzawa and his son from torturing the diclonius like me.

"We're here" Uncle Robert announced. I looked towards my right through the window to see our house. I waited until my Uncle turned off the car and unlock the doors before going out. Of course I unbuckled my seat bealt too. I opened the door going out of the car. I walked into the house with Uncle Robert.

I went straight to my room not exchanging words with my Uncle. I was very tired after all. I put on my pajamas. They were pink with white bunnies on it. I found it cute so

I bought it. Undoing the covers on the futon, I laid in bed and immediatly fell asleep.


	3. Lucy And Nana

I woke up with a strange feeling deep inside me. "What is this?" I said aloud to myself. It felt like I was burning up.

Like something was inside me. Is it my vectors or something else. I shrugged it off as something minor. I stood up and

walked to my closet to get dressed.

Taking a shower now is good I guess. So that is what I did. I took a shower. When I got done, I changed into my clothes,

which was a black tank top, blue shorts, and white purple flip flops.

I yawned as I let my hair air dry, meaning I don't use a hair dryer on my hair. I simply combed it out. I put black ribbons

in my hair to hide my horns. "If only I had not died" I mumbled.

I walked out of my room and into the dining hall to eat breakfast. I sat down at the small table and ate. My uncle was up

as well eating with me. Scrambled eggs and bacon. A good breakfast if I do not say so myself.

"You start school tomorrow, Ashley" Uncle Robert said to me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied with my mind else where.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out."

"Huh?" I asked my eyes rising to meet my Uncle's eyes. I looked at my plate and saw that is was empty. I stood up grabbing

my plate with me. I went into the kitchen where there was a sink and a dish washer. I rinsed the plate off in the sink and

then put it in the dish washer to be washed later. I walked back into the dining room. "I am going for a walk. I want to

see more of Kamakura."

"Be careful" Uncle Robert said to me.

"Alright" I said and waved goodbye to him.

I wonder where I will go today, I thought as I walked out of my home and down the streets of Kamakura. I guess I'll go to

the mall and buy a couple of hats or something to hide my new horns. I walked about five blocks to where I thought the

closest mall was.

I came to a sudden stop once I felt a chill run up and down my spine. What is this? It is horrible. I felt an eerie

presence throughout me and I knew it wasn't me. Where is this coming from. I simply followed that feeling until it got

worse.

"I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea" I said to myself aloud. I saw some steps that led to a graveyard. I decided

against my own better judgment.

When I arrived there I saw two girls fighting. One was the girl I saved. I still do not know her name. The other had short

pink hair and violet eyes with a purple tie to go around her horns. Their both like me, I thought staring at the two

fighting. I knew they could sense me, because I could sense them. They paid no attention to me though.

I saw a vector from the short haired girl go towards the one I protected back at the beach. I heard some footsteps come

from behind me and saw a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes around the same age as the short pink haired girl.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I heard her yell.

"NO DO NOT COME CLOSER!" The short pink haired girl yelled out trying to save the brown haired girl's life.

Next thing I knew was one of the leg and arm along with her fingers come off the short pink haired girl.

I was scared out of my mind. I was practically frozen to one spot due to fear itself. Is that really the person I protected

two days ago? Why did she do that to the other diclonius? She ripped off all her limbs!

I tried not to make a sound but I could not help the scream that came through my throat. When I saw a vector go towards me.

My survival instincts kicked in. I dodged the vector merely sidestepping it.

"Papa" I turned my head towards the short pink haired girl and run in front of her blocking her from the one I protected

two days ago.

"Move aside girl" I heard the one I saved on the beach say.

"No" I said defiantly making the girl even more mad.

"Your a diclonius like me" I heard the short pink haired girl gasp out.

"Yes, I'm Ashley."

"Nana.. is...Nana...Papa...help...Nana"

"You sure look strange for a diclonius. Are you sure your one?" The one I saved said. I still was protecting Nana.

"If I was not one. I wouldn't give off an diclonius aura. Who are you?"

"Lucy" Lucy said

A gun shot rang through the area missing Lucy's head by a couple inches. I looked around seeing soldiers everywhere.

I saw a man with glasses come up towards me, Lucy, and Nana. I saw Nana glare at Lucy putting a vector in her head and took

it out just as quick as it went in. I didn't know what she'd done but, this doesn't look good. Soldiers are everywhere and

I don't have that much experience yet. I also noticed Lucy's vectors were gone. I looked at the man who said to Lucy.

"They are gone. You bitch. What did you do?" Lucy said grabbing her head.

"I will never forgive you" He then walked towards Nana laying her head in his lap.

"Papa, you came for Nana" the glasses man known as Nana's 'Papa' said nothing. "Nana's sorry. Nana got Papa's neck string

all dirty."

"Don't talk anymore Nana. You did a good job. He patted her head and I saw a smile appear on Nana's face.

"I thought your daughter was dead" I heard Lucy say. I also saw the soldiers were scared stiff. I cannot let my guard down

any though.

"That is right she is dead" I saw the glasses man put Nana down and backhanded Lucy hard sending her to the ground. Lucy's

lip was bleeding from the impact.

"That is all I can do for payback" I saw Lucy get up from the ground immediately and run off.

"AFTER HER!" I heard a man in a lab coat yell out.

"No leave her"

"But Chief Kurama?"

"It will only cause more innocent lives." Not wanting to hear anymore I ran off while they were distracted.

When I reached my Uncle's home. I went inside breathing harshly from the run.

"Where were you?" My uncle Robert said mad.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I'd be so late coming back."

"Well you were now go eat dinner"

"No, I think I will pass" I wasn't feeling hungry after seeing all that blood earlier today.

"Are you feeling well Ashley?"

"Yes, I am tired I want to go to bed early tonight alright."

"Alright Ashley"

I walked up the stairs to my room thinking of the fight. Poor Nana I hope she is going to be okay. I opened my shoji screen

door walking into my room. I put on my pajamas thus going to bed.


	4. Professor Kakuzawa

(Author's Not: I am sorry this took so long to make. I was very busy with other stuff. So sorry)

Waking up to the pleasant smell of breakfast. My mouth watered thinking about what Uncle Robert had cooked. I noticed I was drooling and I wiped the spit off with the back of my hand. Deciding to get up and take a shower, I took my clothes for the day along with some undergarments out of my room and headed to the bath across the hall.

Arriving inside the bathroom I took off my pajamas also placing them to the side of the room where they would not get wet. I adjusted the water so it was not too hot but not too cold either. I stepped in the shower letting the Water pour down my black hair, back, and along entire body. I could even hear the water hit my hard horns. Lifting my left hand so it touched one of my horns. "I'm still not used to these yet" I said out loud.

I washed my dirty body even my face careful not to get soap in my eyes. Because if I do it would burn my eyes. Washing the soap off my body and face. I then grabbed the Dove shampoo bottle pouring some onto my hair. I put the bottle back where it went. I went to scrubbing my black hair with my hands also washing my horns in the process. I need those cleaned as well, don't I. When I felt my hair was shampooed enough. I went and rinsed the shampoo from my hair and horns. I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my head and body.

I then proceeded to put on my new clothes for the day. Combing my black hair out careful not to hit my horns. I walked downstairs and into the living room where I saw the food. My mouth watered at the sight. It was my favorite breakfast food pancakes.

"PANCAKES!" I shouted and raced to the cushion that served as a chair in the living room to eat mine and Uncle Robert's breakfast.

"Ashley I think you are too excited about pancakes." Uncle Robert said. I ignored him and proceeded eating my precious pancakes. While I was eating I thought about what God had sent me to do. All I've been doing is following Lucy. I haven't searched for clues about this Kakuzawa guy. I took the last bite of my pancake and stood up bringing my plate with me. I simply walked into the kitchen putting my empty yet dirty plate in the sink. I looked at the clock on the microwave. It said 6:45.

Classes started at seven. I sighed as I walked out of the kitchen.

I put my black ribbons in my hair to cover my horns. I had on a blue dress with black shoes. I walked towards the front door where I said goodbye to Uncle Robert.

Walking outside I walked to Kamakura University. When I arrived I saw a lot of people at the school. So many people no wonder this University is so famous. It was for the special students. Students who didn't get into good Colleges before and had to resort to Kamakura University.

That was when I saw her. Lucy was walking to class with the young couple that rescued her from the beach. Deciding to talk to them.

"Hey!" I shouted and walked over to them. They looked at me as I stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Yuka asked.

"Ashley and you are?" I pretended not to know who the Kouta, Yuka, and Lucy were.

"Well Ashley, I am Yuka and this is my cousin Kouta."

"Nyu!" Lucy said.

"And this is Nyu" Kouta said he looked over towards Lucy and asked. "It's not 'Nyu'. What is it?"

"Yes!" Lucy answered. I looked over at Lucy confused as to why she was acting like a two year old.

"Nyu is learning more and more these days." I saw Yuka was happy that Lucy was learning more.

"Yeah but it would be nice if she could at least say our names." Kouta answered.

"You know I saw Nyu when she was at the beach."

"The beach? Was it raining when you saw her." Kouta asked me.

"Yes It was I saw soldiers trying to hurt her so I protected her. The soldiers knocked me out and the next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed with an ivy in my hand."

"That is exactly what happened to you on the same night, Kouta"

"Yeah, but I wonder why I did not see her"

"Um, I am right here guys. So please do not talk about me when I am right here, okay." Ashley said.

"Huh?" Yuka and Kouta said looking at me.

"Yes!" I heard Lucy say.

I saw Kouta look at his watch and say "It is time to go to class. Come on, Nyu"

"Yes!" Lucy said. I wonder why they call her Nyu. Is her name not Lucy? Well I better get going to my class.

I walked into the school and down the halls until I found my classroom. I looked at the sign above the door that said the teacher's name. Professor Kakuzawa. KAKUZAWA!

He is the person I am destined to kill. I bit my finger a bit worried about what would happen. I cannot just kill him in front of everyone. I sighed walking into the classroom.

I saw Kouta, Yuka, and Lucy sitting down together. I decided to sit near them. "Hey!" I said sitting down beside Nyu

"Ashley!" Kouta said.

"Yep! The one and only" I happily said faking my worriness for Kouta, Yukaand Lucy.

"Everyone class has started so quiet it down." I heard Professor Kakuzawa say. The whole class went silent. So I fell silent too although my head was full of so many questions. I looked at Kakuzawa as he started to speak

"In 1952 Miller managed to produce a water soluble material" I then saw him looking at a boy at the other side of the room. "You there"

"Y-yes?" The boy managed to speak.

"Why did Miller use a tungsten electrode?" Kakuzawa asked. I cannot believe he is a teacher. This makes things complicated here.

"I do not know." The boy answered embarrassed he didn't know the answer.

I saw Yuka put her finger to her lips to quiet Lucy so she would not talk.

However that did not work for when Kakuzawa said "Does anyone else know?"

"YES!" Nyu shouted.

I heard Kouta say "Ah, stupid!" This really complicates things. I better leave when I have the chance. Seeing Kakuzawa drop his book. I knew he saw Lucy before.

I stood up saying excuse me, but something came up. I better go" I walked out the door and towards home.

Halfway towards home I started to wonder. What happened to Lucy? Is she alright. I am sure she is. Yuka and Kouta have her. I smile to myself not knowing the danger Lucy really was in.


	5. The Voice

I heard something as I walked down the streets to my Uncle's home. I ignored it as merely a cat rustling in the bushes. I continued walking but I heard it again. Someone was following me. This is not good. What if they know about me? I will have to kill them if they do. I would hate to do that, but I will if I have to. I just will not make it look too gruesome. I stopped walking and turned around. No one was there. "That is weird" I muttered. I turned around once more to walk back to my Uncle's home. I heard it again and the same thing happened. No one was around. I must be going insane. All this stress must be getting to me.

"_**Yes that is right Ashley think that. But in time you will learn your true purpose in this is to help kill the humans.**_"

Someone or rather something dark said from within me, but I ignored it as I trick of the mind.

I reached home and walked through the front door. I greeted my Uncle and headed for the stairs to my room. I stopped when he called out to me.

"Wait, Ashley!" I heard him say. I turned my head to face him.

"Yes, Uncle Robert?" I asked not really wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Why are you back from school this early?" He sounded a little mad, but that was to be expected.

I did just walk out of class. It cannot be helped. I do not want my purpose in this world to be revealed. "I am sorry, but I was not feeling well so I came home." I lied.

My Uncle looked at me strangely as if I was not telling the truth. I was not but I had to convince him. "I need to go to my room and lay down. It will be a great way to get rid of this cold of mine." I made my voice sound scratchy and I faked a sneeze. Hopefully that will convince him enough.

Uncle Robert sighed as he told me to go get some rest. "I will call a doctor to make you an appointment."

"Do not bother, I will be better by tommorow." I smiled and headed right to my room.

When I walked into my room I sat down on my already made futon. I do not bother putting it up in the closet or anything, because it will only come back out again. I removed the black ribbons from my head that hid my horns. I thought about what happened on that rainy night five nights ago. I just had to go and protect her, didn't I? What good did that do. I could not do anything. I was completly helpless against those soldiers. That worked out in the end, because I am alive today.

"**_But as a diclonius_**" I heard the voice that followed me say again. I gasped looking around the room for the someone in the room. As it was before, no one was there.

A dark laugh was heard "_**I am not outside**_"

"Then where are you?" I asked wanting to know where the source of the voice was coming from.

"_**Inside**_" the voice said again.

"What do you mean by inside?" I felt crazy talking to myself, but there was a voice and I had to talk to it. Another dark laugh as I saw blood oozing out from the walls and dripping from the celing. I was frightened, I really did not know what to do. What is this? I did not know about this. My heart raced as I shut my eyes as I tried to not see the blood. Tears came to my eyes as they dripped down my cheeks. I reopened my eyes and saw that the blood was gone and everything looked back to normal as if it never even happened.

I sat on my futon for a while until it turned dark. I did not want to eat anything or speak to anybody at the moment. The blood all of the blood. What is going on with me? I wondered as I rocked back and forth trying to forget the images of the bloody room.

I heard footsteps and I stopped rocking. My shoji door slid open as I saw Uncle Robert enter the room. "Are you alright, Ashley?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm al-" I started saying, but noticed that his head was off his shoulders and that he was holding his own talking head. I screamed loudly and ran out of my room and out of the house itself.

Why is everything is going crazy around here? I did not ask for this. Well I accepted this mission, but I did not think it would be like this. I saw that everything was back to normal.

"It is just me" I continued walking down the streets of Kamakura, Japan. I was scared out of my mind. What if the voice in my head came back. Wait! It all started with the voice in my head. It made me see those images.

I was mad so mad. My vectors started appearing and destroying everything within sight.

I saw a few humans walking down the street towards me. I paid no attention to them. They were only humans after all.

"**_Kill them_**" The voice inside me said. I ignored it, but it was persistent. Without me wanting to. My vectors came and killed all three humans. I gasped as I saw what I had done.

My vectors retreated back into me as I just stared at the human bodies that I just murdered.

I heard someone crying and saw that a little human girl around the age of five. She was staring at me and crying. She must have watched me kill these people. I did not want to do it, but I did it anyways.

I slowly approached the girl, but she back away. I continued walking towards her and stopped in front of her. She was paralyzed in fear. I reached my hand to gently touch her cheek. She flinched and backed away. I looked sadly at her and watched as she ran away from me screaming out "MOMMY! DADDY! HELP!"

I decided to walk back towards home. That is if home was really safe to live in anymore.


	6. Kill

I arrived back at the house where I saw Uncle Robert waiting for me at the door. I saw the angry look on his face and all I could say with blood all over me was "I am sorry"

"Is that all you can say?" Uncle Robert asked. I said nothing just looked at him. I couldn't say anything anyways, because I felt bad as it is.

I saw him look at me and his eyes widened. "You have blood all over you." He said. I averted my gaze away from him.

"Yes" I said sadly.

"What have you done?" He asked me.

"I killed some humans" I answered.

"Kill humans? You sound like your not human yourself." Uncle Robert said.

I nodded, it's now or never to tell him the truth. He is my Uncle after all.

"I died that night." I started to say.

"What night?" I saw the confused look on his face.

"The day you found me at the beach"

"That is why I could not find a pulse on you." I nodded after he said that.

"God brought me back to life as a diclonius so I could kill a person named, Kakuzawa. God gave me that mission and I accepted without knowing what truly is happening to me."

"Oh my, God" Uncle Robert said.

"Yes it is God who did this. He gave me a gift, but it might be more then I can handle."

"Why did you kill humans"

"There is a voice inside of me, that tells me to kill. It sent me images of blood and you dead. I got scared so I ran out of the house. It forced me to kill those humans."

"Get out" I heard my Uncle say.

"What?" I said surprised.

"You heard me." I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Why?" I asked tears streaming down my face.

"I cannot have a killer living in my home."

"I understand, Uncle Robert. I will leave. I need to get my stuff packed." My tears stopped

"Leave your stuff here"

"Why?" I asked confused out of my mind.

"You will not need your stuff, monster." I gasped as he said the word I hated to hear, monster. Am I really a monster? I wondered.

"**_You should kill him_**" I heard the voice say again.

I laughed loudly as I snapped. I calmed down enough to say "So I am a monster, huh?" I asked. I saw the scared look on my Uncle's face as he ran into the other room. I followed him into the room where he went into.

There is no place for me here. No place at all.

"Then make a place for yourself." For once I listened to the, voice that told me to kill mankind. It may be my mission to rescue mankind, but my Uncle. No this man wants me out of his house. He is now pointing a gun at me. I had no emotion on my face except for utter happiness.

"Die" He said and shot the gun. I blocked the bullets with my vectors.

"It is no use. I will not die." I sent my vectors at him and ripped one of his arms of. The arm that held the gun. I saw him grab the place that once held his arm.

He screamed and that was like music to my ears. I ripped another arm off. His screams of agony filled me with joy. I decided not to drag out his death any longer. I had my vectors wrap around his head. "Any last words, Uncle Robert."

"Damn you to hell" I pulled his head off with more blood going on me.

I walked out the door not needing my stuff. I can always steal some from stores. I can't live here anymore either. "Goodbye, Uncle" I then walked out of the house and onto the streets of Kamakura that will now be my home.

"**_You did well, Ashley_**" The voice praised me.

"Shut up" I said and walked down the streets. "I killed my Uncle" I said not wanting to believe I was the one who did it. The truth was I did do it.

"**_Fine_**" The voice fell silent as I stopped walking. I cried my heart and soul out as I collapsed to my knees on the hard concrete below.

"Why did this happen to me?" I asked. "GOD, ANSWER ME!" I yelled to the skies above as I continued to cry. I stopped crying as said to myself. "This is no time to cry. I got a mission to fulfill and no one will stop me." I grinned. I stood up and walked down the streets once more to fulfill my mission of killing, Kakuzawa. The person that is torturing my kind.

(A/N: This might have been a short chapter, but I believed it was a good one. For Ashley had finally surrendered to the voice.)


	7. Runaway

I walked down the streets very hungry and very alone. How did things come to this? Why did I listen to the, voice.

"**_Because you like killing_**" the voice answered. I decided to name it, Aurora.

I do not like killing. It is a horrible act and I would rather die then kill, but it is the only way i have to survive. I stopped walking when I spotted a house. The lights were on and there were shadows of some humans inside. I walked up to the door and went in. Not caring if the residents of the home saw me or not. Once I got into the house I stopped once I heard a woman's voice.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around facing the woman who had a man and child with her. I blinked not really wanting to kill them, but I did. I killed everyone that lived in there.

After I killed them, I decided to get a bite to eat in the house. It would've ade anyone not want to eat or make them sick. I simply didn't care now. I ate some ramen. A simple meal, but that was all I was hungry for. I wandered around the house for a shower and found one. I stripped myself of all my clothing and got in. The blood that was my Uncles and the people before ran down the drain and off my body. My hair was matted with blood as well. When I got done I decided to wash the blood from my clothes. The washer and dryer did a wonderful job. I didn't care if I was nude or not right now. I found a bedroom and found some clothes and pajamas as well. It looked like it fit me. I will decide if it does or not tomorrow morning. I got dressed into a light pink nightgown.

Climbing into bed I thought about what happened since I got turned into a diclonius. "God, why did you choose me? Why?" I cried as I said that.

"**_Do you not like being a diclonius?_**" Aurora said to me.

"I thought it would be a wonderful thing, but now I see that it's not. Now I hate it"

"**_Well you are one now and we have to kill Kakuzawa and free our kind. Stupid humans. They are the ones who imprisoned our kind_**"

"Remember Aurora I was once one of those, stupid humans."

**_"I know that, but now your not and I'm glad of that._**"

"Now shut up Aurora and let me sleep." With that I fell to sleep.

* * *

I was in a dark musky place. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I looked around me. I was in a dark room and I hated dark rooms. I tried to get out of there but to no avail my arms and legs were firmly locked in place against the cold wall.

"W-what's going on?" I asked frantically. I pulled with all my strength until my arms and legs were sore. I didn't give up though I continued trying to break out. It dawned on me that I could use my vectors to break free of these chains. I tried to summon them, but they wouldn't come out. I tried again, they still wouldn't come out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I shouted. "Is anybody there? Hello?" I asked the darkness, but there was no one but me in the dark. Aurora! She's with me.

"Aurora" I said, but got no answer. I tried again still no answer. I cried "I'm alone now"

"How do you like it here, diclonius?" I heard a male voice say as he turned on the room light. I shut my eyes hoping to escape from the light itself. I was used to the dakness of the room so my eyes were vunerable to light. They adjusted though and I could see clearly.

In front of me stood an old man with grey hair who looked almost demonic. Like he spawn of satan himself "Who are you?" I asked him shivering from the intensity of his gaze.

"I am Kakuzawa"

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare I just had. "Aurora, are you there?" I asked her.

"**_Yes_**"

"I'm glad. I thought even you left me."

"**_Why would I leave someone like you. In fact I can't leave, because I'm bound to you. I am your instinct to kill. I am your, voice._**"

"Thanks" I said and smiled sadly. I got out of bed and decided to take another shower because I was sweaty, but first I grabbed some clothes out of the closet. I held them against me to see if they fit. They did and I put on blue kaprees, black T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. A simple outfit, but it did the job.

I took the shower before that though. "Ah, that was a good shower" I said.

"**_Yes it was, nothing like a good shower to start the day. Besides I like our outfit._**" Aurora said as I looked into the mirror. My horns were showing and they didn't have a hat nor ribbons to cover them.

"What I'll give for a hat or ribbon." I sighed.

"**_You don't need something to cover your horns. You should be proud of them for you are the evolution of mankind._**" Aurora said.

I got to get out of here before the police come. I didn't grab anything, but a chocolate donut that was in a box on the kitchen counter. I ate it while I was walking out the front door. I finished eating it while walking down the road once more.

I'll travel light, it'll make me look more suspicious if I have a big suitcase with clothes in them. My horns are enough of a problem as it is. I noticed the people staring at me, but I simply ignored them. Let the stupid apes think what they want. I don't care what they think about me. I may have horns, but that didn't make it right for them to stare at me like that.

"**_Agreed. Humans shouldn't judge by appearances._**" Aurora said to me.

I continue to walk down the road, ignoring everyone around me. I just wanted to go home to Uncle Robert, but I can't. I killed my own Uncle. I didn't smile or laugh. I only had a sad look in my eyes. I wanted to break down crying, but I didn't. The reason why is because I felt I needed to be strong in order to survive this harsh and cold world.

I hanged my head down while walking looking at the ground below. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into something or someone.

"WATCH IT FREAK!" I heard someone yell at me. I looked up and say that the human male was looking at me in anger and fear. I glared at him and just walked by, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Say your sorry"

"No" I replied "I know it was my own fault for bumping into me, but I will not say I'm sorry to a human like you."

I saw the rage in the man's eyes and didn't have time to use my vectors to stop a fist knocking me out.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room with a huge headache and a gag around my mouth. My hands were also tied behind my back. I was feeling very weak and dizzy. They must've given me some sort of drug.

"_**Try to use your vectors to break free**_." I heard Aurora say. I tried but it was no use, I couldn't do it.

"Are you having fun?" I heard the voice of the man from before. I saw that he held a knife in his hand. I looked at him fearfully not knowing what he was going to do to me. I tried to speak but the gag prevented me not to. "Oh, that's right! You can't talk" He laughed as he walked forward.

I couldn't do anything but stare and try to break out of the bonds. It was no use, because the only thing I accomplished was hurting my wrists that the ropes were around.

"If you're nice. I'll let you keep your virginity." The man said looking lustfully down on me holding a knife against my neck drawing a little bit of blood.

I managed to get the gag off my mouth. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS HUMAN!" I yelled. He only hit me with a fist in the face.

"Now I'm going to undo the rope so be a good little freak." The man cut the bonds with the knife, but then laid me down on the floor with extreme force.

The knife cut my clothes. I screamed and kicked him but he still wouldn't budge. I couldn't look at him while he raped me. I laid there beaten and broken as blood and semen flowed from my lower body parts.

"**_Are you okay?_**" Aurora asked me.

I only groaned in response. What else could I do I was hurting all over.

"**_I feel our vectors returning. Kill him for what he's done._**" Aurora commanded.

"Heh. That will teach you to apolagize to me, freak" The man said and spat on me. I wiped the spit off with what's left of my shirt. I let out two of my thirty vectors from within my back. I killed him by bursting a blood vessel in his brain as I lie there covered in my own blood. I stood up, walking towards the man. I took his shirt off and put it on me. It was long almost like a nightgown which was perfect, because I didn't want anyone to seee me naked.

"I need to get out of here" I said with my whole body in pain.

"**_I sense a diclonius like us. Maybe they can help_**" Aurora said trying to help.

I said nothing as I followed the signal. I stumbled and fell a few times. I saw the sign 'Maple Inn' as I walked up the stairs to it. I reached the front door ringing the doorbell.

"I'M COMING!" I heard a male voice. It sounded familiar, I think it was Kouta who was speaking. I saw the door open as my vision got blurry and fainted.


	8. Healing

I woke up to the feeling of a wet cloth on my head as I opened my violet eyes to see Lucy looking over me with concern. I turned my head to face her.

"NYU!" Lucy yelled and hugged me. I heard two other footsteps come in as I gently pushed Lucy off of me.

"Are you alright, Ashley?" Yuka asked me as I sat up with the cloth falling off my head, but someone pushed me back down as I saw that it was Kouta.

"Lay back down. Your injuries haven't healed yet." I looked confused at what he said. Were these humans actually caring for me? I sighed and rested my head against the

pillow. I smiled at them for caring about me. I felt a diclonius signature coming and knew it wasn't Lucy because she wasn't releasing diclonius aura right now.

"Is this girl alright?" The diclonius said walking up to me. I immediatley recognized her.

"Nana?" I said wondering if it was really her. I didn't think she'd survive the fight with Lucy.

"Ashley, is that you?" Nana asked me. I nodded my head and she smiled. "I thank you for protecting me from Lucy."

"I didn't succeed though." I said my eyes downcast.

"Who is, Lucy" Someone else came in the room. It was that brown haired girl from last time.

"Lucy is someone I met. She attacked Nana and I happened to have saved her, but I didn't succeed in saving her though." I didn't exactly lie to the brown haired girl, but it wasn't the truth either. It was more like a half-truth. You know where you tell the truth but leave details out of it.

**_"I know that all to well, Ashley_**" Aurora said. I ignored her for now and looking at the brown haired girl. I knew I saw her before, but I wanted to know her name.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Mayu" Mayu smiled. "How are your injuries?" She asked me kindly. I could still feel pain coursing through me.

"It hurts alot, but I can deal with it." I said smiling, but that smile quickly faded as I grimaced in pain. My lower regions still hurt.

"Ashley!" Yuka said and bent down to me.

"I'm alright, just a little wounded that's all" I tried to convince them but it didn't seem to work.

"You are not alright. Whatever happened to you caused you this much damage to you must be bad." Kouta said to me.

"I guess" I said trying not to show my pain.

"Ashley, tell me something how did you find this Inn? We never told you where we lived"

"Diclonius signature." I simply said.

"What?" Yuka asked confused.

"We diclonius can sense eachother from over a certain distance. I just happened to sense Nana here and her signature led me to you guys."

"Okay, but what's a diclonius and since when were you one?" Kouta asked me.

"I'll tell you that later, alright" I smiled and I saw that he smiled back at me.

"What happened to you before you came here?" Nana asked.

"I got kidnapped and raped. I managed to escape the rapist by knocking him out." I took his shirt and put it on over me. That is why you see me in such a state."

"YOU WERE RAPED!" Yuka yelled. I didn't answer her with words. I simply nodded my head.

"My lower regions hurt, but that's too be expected."

"Ashley?" I heard Nyu say with worry.

"I'm fine Nyu. I just need sleep to recover."

"I'll run to the store real quick and get you a pregnancy test. For now you go to sleep, Ashley" Yuka said to me. I nodded and started to relax my self. "Everyone get

out of the room and let Ashley sleep!" Yuka ordered.

I felt relieved when everyone left. I could finally sleep.

"Stupid humans. Raping a diclonius like us. It can never be forgiven. NEVER!" I heard Aurora say.

I wish Auora would shut up already. I'm trying to sleep here.

"**_If that is what you want. Rest for now you'll need to heal fast to recover from your injuries._**" I heard Aurora say from within my mind. I finally fell to sleep.

* * *

"You're Kakuzawa!" I said shocked. I finally met him, but under not so good circumstances. My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. This was the man who made all diclonius life a living hell.

"Indeed I am, diclonius." He said with a demonic tone in his voice. I shivered thinking it was the cold but in truth it wasn't the cold at all. It was me being scared of this man. No not man more like demon.

"My name is Ashley not diclonius" I wanted to use my vectors so badly, but I couldn't because I wanted to learn more about this guy. I saw him walk away to a wall and flip on a light switch. The light blinded me a little so I could barely see.

"Set the machine to two hundred joules." I heard him say as my eyes adjusted to the light. I saw a machine up in the air and suddenly an iron ball hit the side of my stomach blood gushing out of me.

I screamed out in pain as I saw another ball coming. It hit me in the left arm this time. I think I broke my arm as well. I screamed in pain once more. "It hurts so bad" I said painfully. Another ball came and crashed into my rib cage breaking that too. I then blacked out from loss of blood.

* * *

I sat up on the futon gasping. I looked around trying to see if I was in that place. I held my hand against my head saying "That dream again. What does it mean?" I mumbled.

"Ashley, are you awake?" I heard someone say. I looked over and saw that it was Yuka.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that's all." I said to her not really wanted to talk about it.

"**_What do you think it's about?_**" Aurora asked me.

I really didn't know the answer to her question, but I think it had something to do with the facility where Kakuzawa resided in.

"Ashley, are you listening to me?" I heard Yuka say and snapped out of my conversation with Aurora.

"What did you say, Yuka?" I wondered what she wanted and saw that she had the pregnancy test in her hand.

"I said, are you ready to take the pregnancy test yet?" I saw the annoyed look on her face as she said that. It's probably because I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Yes, I am ready." I grabbed the test and walked into the bathroom. I knew how these things worked so I pulled my pants down while I sat on the toilet. I urinated on the stick and put it on the bathroom counter also standing up and pulling the shirt down I got from the rapist. I really needed another shirt. I waited for five minutes for the test to complete.

I saw Yuka come in and she asked "How did the test go?"

"I don't know I haven't looked at it yet." I said honestly.

"Then look at it. It would be good if it's negative." She smiled and I smiled back. I picked the test up off the counter and looked at it and saw that it was negative. I double checked and saw that it was still negative. I was so happy.

"Yuka, it's negative. Negative!" I said happily. I gave the stick to her to look at. She looked at it and smiled at me.

"I'm glad for you, Ashley. I'm really glad"

"Can I take a bath now? I kind of smell" I said not liking the smell at all.

"Sure thing! I can show you to the baths now."

"Okay, Yuka" I said smiling. She walked towards the bath with me following behind her. Yuka slid open the shoji door to the bath and we entered in.

"There you go, Ashley. The soap and shampoo is on the bath floor. I was thinking you needed a bath so I already ran the water for you. I'll get you some of my clothes to wear. You look to be the same size as me"

"Thanks, Yuka" She smiled at me after I said that.

When she left I took off the dirty shirt throwing it on the floor. I stepped toward the bath putting my foot in testing the water. I smiled and walked in sitting down. This feels good, I wonder why I didn't do this before.

"**_Yeah. It does feel kind of good. To answer your question you were busy killing people to take a proper bath._**" Aurora said to Ashley.

"Yeah" I grabbed the strawberry scented soap and washed my body with it. When that was done I decided to take the shampoo and washed my hair too. It had a strawberry smell to it as well.

I took the bucket that was outside of the bath and put water in it. Shutting my eyes I poured the warm water on my head. The shampoo went off me and I was finally clean. I decided to pull the plug from the huge bath and stepped out of it.

I dried myself off with a nearby towel and by the time I was done Yuka came in. "Here are some clothes, Ashley" she said handing me some of her clothes. I gladly put them on. It was a black tank top with blue kaprees. She didn't bring me my shoes, but she brought me socks because my shoes were by the front door with everyone else.

"Ashley, let me do your hair for you." Yuka offered me. I nodded my head accepting her offer. She grabbed my hand dragging me into the bathroom where she would dry my hair. I sat down in a chair and she dried my hair while combing it out too.

"So are you going home soon. I bet your family is looking for you." I shook my head no. "Huh, why not?" She asked.

"My Uncle kicked me out, because he thought I was a monster." I simply said.

"**_Damn right he kicked us out. I'm glad we killed him._**" Aurora said to me. I somehow agreed to what she said. My Uncle didn't deserve to live for what he'd done anyways.

"That's sad. Well your hair is done so I think you should go get something to eat in the dining room" Yuka said with a smile and put the hair dryer and brush away.

I sat up out of the chair and walked out into the dining room where everyone else was waiting. "What took you so long, Ashley?" I heard Kouta say.

"Sorry, I was taking a bath" I answered shyly, not really used to trusting humans now. I guess I can learn to trust them.

"**_Hell no! You are not going to trust any human_**"

I simply ignored her and sat down at the table. Aurora was so annoying sometimes. All she thinks about is killing humans, but sometimes she's nice to me too. She cares about me I guess.

"Well as long as your here now" He said to me. I heard Yuka walk in and saw that the others heard her too.

"Well what are we waiting for let's eat" Yuka said sitting down at the table too. We were having Soumen as I saw right away that was Nana's favorite meal.

"Soumen. It's soumen" She dug in eating fast and almost choked. She swallowed it down with a drink of root beer. "That's better. I thought I was going to die"

"You weren't going to die, but you have to chew before you swallow and eat more slowly" Mayu said.

"Okay, Mayu" Nana pouted. I and the others laughed.

"It's not funny!" Nana protested.

"Nyu!" Lucy said happy that everyone was together eating.

Everyone here is so happy. I think I'll be happy too. With that I decided that living here won't be bad at all.


	9. Cleaning

I looked down at a dust rag that was in my hand. I sighed as I watch everyone clean '_Guess I'll pitch in too_' I started dusting off furniture quickly much to everyone's surprise. I could feel all the maple residents eyes stare into me. I stopped cleaning and turned around saying "What? Have you not seen anyone clean before?"

"It's not like we haven't it's just that..." Mayu started saying

"Your a fast cleaner" Kouta finished for Mayu.

"Well I'll get back to cleaning. I still have to vacuum"

"No I'll do the vacuuming, Ashley. You just relax for a bit" Yuka said lightly touching my shoulder. I smiled looking up at her.

"Okay" I looked towards Nana and Lucy who were cleaning the windows. I laughed silently as I saw Nana try to clean the window from the inside. Could she not tell that there was no dirt on the inside, but on the outside instead. I heard a crash as I saw Nana's hand go through the window and her falling through it face first as well.

"NANA!" I yelled out putting the dust rag down. I quickly ran to Nana's side "Are you okay, Nana?" I asked.

Nana stood up with blood covering her face. "Yeah I'm alright, Ashley!" Nana said smiling even though she was bloody.

"I think you need to take a break. I'll help you clean up" I said and Nana nodded her head.

They walked towards the bathroom where the medical supplies were. "Sit down" I ordered and Nana sat down in a chair that was in the bathroom. "We need to clean the wounds. It will sting a bit but only for a second" I proceeded to clean Nana's wounds.

"Ouch" Nana said flinching.

"Don't be such a baby. Your a diclonius and diclonius needs to be strong" I smiled as I said that.

"Yeah I guess so" Nana said and I finished cleaning the cuts. I put the medicine back in the first-aid bag and got a bandage out. I put it on Nana's face where the cut was.

"Thanks, Ashley. I really appreciated it." Nana said getting up.

"No problem, now go on to the others. I think they're done cleaning." I said walking with Nana to where I smelled food. We arrived in the dining room and sat down in our seats.

"About time you got here. We almost starved to death." Yuka joked and I smiled.

"So what are we having?" I asked.

"Macaroni and cheese with potatoes to go with it. I believe it's an american dish."

"It is and I am originally from America so I know about their foods."

"Really, Ashley? You came from America!" Nana said fascinated.

"Uh, yeah I did."

"Anyways let's eat" Kouta said.

"Nyu!" Lucy said and with that everybody including me began eating.

"So what's America like, Ashley?" Yuka asked while eating.

"Well it's different than here. We speak a whole other language called, English. Our accent is different too."

"Yeah I noticed your accent was a little strange when we first met." Kouta said taking a bite out of his potato.

"Yeah" I said not sure what to say to that.

"That isn't bad though. Everyone has their own unique traits about them." Mayu said smiling.

"Thank you, Mayu" I said to her and with that everyone began eating their meal in silence.

"I'm done" I stated picking up my plate and walking to the kitchen where the sink was. I put my dirty plate in the sink. I walked back towards the dining room where I saw everyone was done as well.

"Whoever cooked this did a really good job" I said.

"I cooked it and I'm glad you think my cooking skills are good" Yuka said.

"Well it wasn't that good, but it filled me up" Kouta said which made Yuka slightly angry.

"Kouta" she said in a sing song voice. I could tell she was angry. I sighed as Yuka vent her anger out on Kouta.

"Well what should we do now?" Mayu asked.

"Hmm, we could go put together a puzzle." I suggested.

"That's a great idea, Ashley. I'll get the puzzle!" Nana said and went to get one of her favorite puzzles.

"Can Nyu play too?" Nyu asked.

"Sure Nyu. I'll teach you how to play" I said kindly to Lucy. I saw that Nana came back and she was holding a puzzle that had a picture of kittens on it.

"That's a hundred piece puzzle. I might take a while to complete, Nana."

"Yeah, but we can still put it together." Mayu said and Nana beamed and opened the puzzle up dumping its contents on the ground.

"Okay we're going to have, Nyu here go first since she's new to this" I said and looked at Nyu. "Do you see these two pieces?" I asked her.

"Yes!" She answered.

"Well you put them together like this" I said showing her what to do. She looked at the puzzle in awe. '_Is she really that fascinated by a puzzle_' I thought.

I took the pieces apart "Here now you try" I said giving it to Nyu who placed the two pieces on the ground and put them together.

"NYU!" It took us a good three hours to complete the puzzle. By the time we were finished it was already time for bed. Nana, Lucy, Mayu, and I took the puzzle apart, but not before taking a picture of it first. We put it back in the box and had Nana put it back up.

"Looks like you four had fun" Kouta said watching them. I jumped at the sound of his voice. I calmed down though.

"Were you watching us?" I asked.

"I came in here about thirty minutes ago" he answered.

"KOUTA!" Lucy said jumping up and running into Kouta's arms.

"Woah there Nyu. What's gotten into you?" He asked.

"Can Nyu sleep with Ashley"

"I'm not sure about that Nyu. Ashley might not like it." Yuka said coming into the room.

"Nyu" Lucy said sadly.

"That's okay. I don't mind anyways let's get to bed. Come on Nyu" I said taking Lucy by hand and walking into my room.

"I think your forgot something" Mayu said handing another futon to me.

"Thank you, Mayu" I said and sat up the extra futon beside mine.

"Also here are Nyu's pajamas. Make sure you change her right"

"Change her? You mean she can't get dressed by herself?" I asked. Mayu nodded her head and I sighed turning around after Mayu went out of the room.

Lucy sat down on the floor waiting to be changed.

"Okay Nyu hands up in the air" I ordered and Lucy did just what I said. I changed her into her pajamas. It was a pink nightgown. I changed into a purple nightgown.

'_I ought to thank, Yuka for letting me borrow her clothes_' I thought. "Alright Nyu time for bed"

"YES!" She said getting into her futon. I tucked her in. After that I went to the wall where the light switch was and turned off the light. I could see well in the dark so it wasn't a problem for me trying to find my own futon. I got into it and within five minutes fell asleep, but not after making sure Nyu was asleep first.


	10. Tears

I woke up to the smell of food. I looked over to see if Lucy was still there beside me. She wasn't there. '_I think they went to eat breakfast._' I thought and pulled the covers of the futon off of me. I got out of bed changing into some of Yuka's clothes that she apparently laid out for me. '_I wish I had the money to buy some clothes of my own_' I thought.

I went and rolled up the futon putting it in the closet where it was supposed to go. When that was done I went to grab the clothes that Yuka got out for me. It was a short sleeved black shirt that had in red on the front 'Piss Me Off And I'll Kill You' and on the back it said 'Really I Mean It' I laughed at what it said. She also got me out some panties and a bra. I saw blue shorts there as well. 'I ought to say thank you to her when I get the chance' I thought.

I took the clothes with me to the bathroom. I saw that the huge tub was already filled up. '_If you can really call it a tub that is._' I thought. I shrugged my shoulders thinking '_Oh well time for me to get in_' I stripped out of my purple nightgown, panties, and bra. I then put my foot in the water to check the temperature. It was perfect. I smiled going in the water. I sighed in content as I sat in the water "This is heaven" I said as I grabbed some soap and washed myself. I also grabbed some shampoo and washed my hair including my horns. I finally rinsed myself off the shampoo and soap by pouring a bucket of warm water over my head.

When I was done with the bath. I got out and dried off the best I could. I went to put my clothes on that Yuka got me. It was a perfect fit. 'I still can't believe that we are the same size' I thought. I went into another bathroom and dried my hair. I combed my hair out too.

I walked out of the bathroom, but not before putting the hair dryer up. I walked to the dining room where everyone was finished eating.

"Did you leave any for me?" I asked Yuka.

"Yes I did. What took you so long?" She asked.

"Well I kind of overslept and I was in the bath as well. Thank you for the clothes by the way. You didn't have to do that you know." I said.

"It's not a big deal, but I can buy you some of your own clothes if you like" Yuka said smiling.

I smiled too saying "Sure, I would love that. I just hate wearing your clothes. It's not like I mind it. It just makes me feel uncomfortable. If you know what I mean."

"I do anyway t rice balls are on the table. Eat up okay, Ashley" she said. I nodded my head sitting down at the table. I ate the rice balls slowly savoring the taste. It was the first time I had some.

"This is good. This is the first time I had rice balls"

"I'm glad you think so. It took a long time to make those rice balls." Yuka smiled. "Wait! This is the first time you had rice balls?" She asked.

"Yes, in America we don't have that there. So this is the first time."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Maybe I'll fix more someday"

I nodded my head and took the plate into the kitchen putting it in the sink. I walked back into the dining room to see that Kouta was there.

"Hey there" He said.

"Hey" I said back.

"You sure slept like a rock" he laughed and I slightly blushed looking embarrassed. "Nice shirt. Did Yuka pick it out for you?" Kouta asked.

"Yeah she did. I like it too"

"I'm glad you like it, Ash" Yuka said.

"Ash?" That was the nickname my mother gave to me before I moved away. "Why did you call me Ash?" I asked.

"Do you not like it. I think that nickname suits you well" Yuka said and I smiled. Kouta agreed seeing that he nodded his head in approval.

Mayu, Nana, and Lucy came in too. "Ashley!" Lucy said jumping up on me. She almost knocked me to the ground.

"Hey!" I exclaimed looking at Lucy.

"Did Ashley have a good sleep. Nyu had a good sleep. Nyu like Ashley" she said.

I patted her head. "I like you too Nyu. Now can you get off me?" I asked kindly.

"YES!" Lucy said getting off me.

"She is surely energetic" I said smiling.

"She always is" Mayu said.

"Well sometimes I wonder" Nana said.

"You wonder about what?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing" she answered. I knew what she meant by now when she said that it was nothing. She meant about how Lucy's other personality might take over.

"Well Ash you got sink wash duty today" Kouta said.

"Alright" I said going into the kitchen to wash the dishes in the morning. When I got in there. There were a lot of dishes. '_Do they not wash them_?' I thought. I put the plug in the sink and filled it up with hot water. I also put some soap to wash dishes with. I put the dishes in the sink when the water was filled up enough. I took my sweet time washing them one by one. I even dried them with a towel when I was done with them.

I didn't know where to put them so I went to ask Yuka. Kouta came in there though. Probably to check on my progress.

"Oh. You're done already?" He asked.

"Yes I'm done, Kouta" I answered. "But where do these dishes go. I need to put them up."

"No worries I'll do it for you, but if you want to know. It's the third cabinet up there." He pointed to the cabinet and put the dry clean dishes up in it.

"Well I'm going to the living room alright" I said and Kouta looked at me nodding his head.

I arrived in the living room to see Lucy and Nana watching the Japanese version of Barney on the floor. They looked fascinated by the purple dinosaur. I laughed walking over towards the couch sitting down beside Mayu and Yuka.

"What's so funny, Ashley?" Mayu asked me.

"It's nothing. I was just remembering the time when I used to watch Barney."

"Oh" Mayu said.

"I can't wait until this show is over. It's killing me!" Yuka complained.

"It's almost over. They are singing the ending song called '**I Love You**'." I said.

"Thank God" Yuka sighed in relief. When the video was over Yuka walked over towards the dvd player and took it out. She then put it back in its case.

"NYU!" Lucy cried out happy that she got to watch Barney.

"That show was good. The dinosaur was funny" Nana said laughing.

I heard footsteps come towards me and the others. It was Kouta. "So did you guys enjoy watching Barney"

"HELL NO!" Yuka yelled out.

"YES!" Lucy and Nana yelled out.

"Well I'm glad some people like it" Kouta said. "What about you, Ashley? Did you like it?"

I shook my head no saying "Not really although I used to be a Barney fan when I was five. I grew out of it though"

"Oh" Kouta said.

I saw that Nana was looking at a picture. The picture was of a young girl with dark purple hair. She also had a bow in her hair.

"Who's that girl over there" Nana said looking at the picture.

Kouta looked in the direction that Nana is looking at. I didn't know who it was and I wasn't going to ask either.

"That's my sister. She passed away" He said walking over and grabbed it. "Before she passed away, I said something really mean to her" He stared at it with a sad smile on his face. I saw that Lucy looked sad as well. She looked at him for a while before walking up to him.

"N-n no no! No no!" Lucy said to Kouta. "DON'T CRY KOUTA! DON'T CRY!" Lucy then took his arm. "Please don't cry"

I could've cried myself at the scene that was before me.

"But Nyu, I'm not crying" Kouta said to Lucy.

Nana got up feeling the other side of Lucy and I felt it too for a second. It calmed down though.

"What's wrong?" Mayu asked us.

"It's nothing" I said.

I gasped when I saw Lucy grab a pair of scissors and run out the door.

"Where're you going with those scissors. NYU!" Kouta yelled following after Lucy. I followed after her too.


	11. Number thirty-five

"I have no idea where she went" Kouta said.

"I'll go check upstairs" Mayu said going upstairs.

"I'm coming with you!" Nana exclaimed going up the stairs with Mayu.

"I'm going to check outside. Maybe she's there." I said walking outside.

"I'm going to check more in the house" Kouta said and I went outside.

When I got outside I saw Lucy looking down at a pair of scissors. '_What's she planning?_' I thought. I saw her point the scissors at her neck. I ran up to her quickly grabbing the scissors from her hand.

"No!" Lucy said trying to get the scissors back. I kept them away from her though. "K-Kanae! Nyu wants to look like Kanae!" she cried out tears running down her face.

I sighed saying "Fine, but I will cut your hair for you"

"Nyu!" Lucy smiled. I reached for a piece of Lucy's hair and cut it short. I did the same thing to the rest of her hair. By the time I was done cutting her hair, it was down to her shoulders.

'_I don't know if I should feel guilty for cutting her hair or not_' I thought.

"Nyu!" I heard a male voice say. Turning around I saw that it was Kouta.

"I found her Kouta!" I said.

"That's a relief." He sighed "N-Nyu! What happened to your hair?!"

Lucy turned around too saying "I'm not Nyu" she walked up to Kouta. "I'm Kanae! I forgive you! I forgive you, Kouta!" I saw her put her hands on his shoulders.

I heard someone from behind and saw that Mayu and Nana were outside too. I walked up to them and said "Why are you guys out here?"

"Nyu wants to be his little sister so he can feel better" Mayu answered.

"Oh" I said.

"Nana, what's the matter?" Mayu asked.

"Yes why are you so silent all of a sudden?" I asked.

"You weren't wrong, Mayu and Ashley. Nyu really is a nice person" Nana answered Mayu and me.

"Let's go into the house you two." I said and ushered them into the house with me following behind.

* * *

I was with Nana and Mayu feeding the dog. "I'm in charge of your meals from now on. So you need to eat a lot, okay"

"Nana I think that's a bit too much" I said noticing the amount of dog food she was giving him.

"She's right, Nana. That's much more than Wanta needs to eat"

Nana held the bag tight and said "You call this creature a Wanta, right?"

"Kinda this ones name is Wanta, but..." Mayu said and I nodded my head.

"But this creature is really a dog, but his name is Wanta." I said finished for Mayu.

"Oh" Nana said. As we were watching Wanta eat. Nana said. "Hey, guys"

"What is it, Nana?" I asked.

"This is kind of nice. Don't you think so?" Nana asked smiling

"Yes it is nice. You know being here with everybody." I said smiling also.

"Yes" Mayu said.

I sensed a strong presence, it was a terrifying feeling. I saw Nana look up at the sky asking "Who's that?"

I saw that Nana looked scared and I couldn't blame her. This diclonius had to be powerful"

"She's coming!" Nana cried out.

"What?!" Mayu said shocked.

"She's like me. A diclonius, but very very vicious." Nana rushed into the house while me and Mayu followed.

Me and Mayu followed Nana into her room. She was on her knees bent forward. Her hands covering her head.

"Nana" Mayu said putting her hand on Nana's back. I was there also trying to comfort her. "Please calm down" Mayu said.

"She's right. Calm down Nana. We can solve this together"

"She senses me. I know. I'm sure she'll come and kill me. It's only a matter of time" Nana said still shaken up.

I could only watch in silence. 'Damn, this diclonius must be strong to have this powerful of aura.' I thought.

"She'll kill me!" Nana cried out.

I heard footsteps come into the room and saw that it was Kouta. "Hey, Kouta" I said.

"Huh?" Mayu said looking up at Kouta too.

"You girls don't know where Yuka went did you?" Kouta asked.

"No she didn't say anything" Mayu answered.

"I don't know either" I answered too.

"But she said she was going to get soumen noodles" Kouta said. "But she's been gone awhile"

"Yeah, but where could she be?" I wondered.

"Soumen noodles?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, Yuka and I liked it better than anything" Kouta answered. "We fight Nana and Ashley wanted to try"

I saw Nana stand up and turn around.

"Nana?" Mayu said.

"Where are you going?" Kouta asked.

"I want to know too" I said.

"I'm going to go for a walk" Nana said.

"Don't go!" Mayu exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely come back. I want to try Soumen noodles. Nana then walked out of the room.

"Nana!" Kouta said.

"I'll go with her" I said. '_I want to see this diclonius also. That is where Nana is going anyways_' I thought

"That's good. Go with her just to make sure she stays safe" Kouta said.

"Okay" I then followed Nana outside.

I walked outside seeing Nana staring at the Maple Inn. "Nana"

She turned sharply towards me "What are you doing here?" She asked "Go back inside"

"I came to go with you. I sensed this diclonius also. I want to make sure your safe" I explained.

"You can't!" Nana cried out.

"Yes, I can" I said smiling "It'll be okay. We'll get through this together.

"Alright" Nana said. The two of us then went in search of that diclonius.

* * *

We arrived at the scene. The place was surrounded with guards. We made the guards faint with our vectors. We made our way to the middle of the bridge where this new diclonius was.

"A little girl" I said.

"There's two diclonius!" A woman I haven't seen before said.

"But doesn't that one diclonius look strange. She has black hair." The scientist I saw before at the graveyard said.

"Could she have dyed it" The woman said.

"I don't know, Shirakawa" The scientist said.

"This is my natural hair color!" I cried out.

Shirakawa as I learned her name was stepped back and so did the scientist.

"I still don't believe it, but number seven came to us."

I saw Nana step forward. I walked with her towards the girl.

"I didn't suspect a little girl" Nana said.

"I didn't either" I said.

"You said it was okay to kill that big sister, didn't you? Can I kill that other big sister too"

"Yes, number thirty-five" The scientist said.

"I'll go for her with my arms. I'll use my vectors." Nana said.

"I'll help you. Two is better than one anyways" '_What is that girl's real name?_' I wondered.

'_**I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to fight her or we'll get killed'**_ Aurora said.

'_Right_' I thought.

I saw many vectors come out of that girl and head towards us.

"How can this be possible?" Nana asked shocked. I stayed silent focused on number thirty-five as they called her.

I managed to dodge, but Nana wasn't that lucky. Her clothes were ripped off and her arms and leg disconnected too.

"No! No!" she cried out.

"NANA!" I yelled out rushing towards her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" Nana said although I could tell she was scared out of her mind.

I heard number thirty-five laugh and say "This is fun"

"WHAT'S SO FUN ABOUT THIS SADIST?!" I yelled out.

Number thirty-five just continued laughing as I stared at her. '_Will we even make it out of this?_' I thought.

(A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. I kind of lost my motivation for writing for a while. But now I'm back! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter)


	12. The Bridge

I was busy trying dodge number thirty-five while vectors. When suddenly she lifted Nana up into the air and back onto the ground harshly. I ran over to Nana seeing her cough up a ton of blood.

"What are you doing? Put the girl out of her misery" The Scientist said.

"But why? You told me I could kill them. That's what you said, right?" The sadistic girl said.

"That's right. So what?" The scientist said.

"Well you see if I kill them right away. The fun won't last too long." number-thirty five said. I glared up at her standing up from beside Nana. I looked at the girl and walked forward.

"You know little girl. You are seriously making me angry" I said with bloodlust in my eyes. I smiled at her "I don't want to kill. But I'll make an exception for you" I rushed at her dodging her vectors as they came. They're were a lot so it was hard to dodge. When I got close enough. I gave her a solid punch in the face with a vector sending her flying out of her wheelchair.

"Ow what did you do that for?" The girl said.

"You know what. Give up and I'll let you live. You brat" I said and she simply laughed using her vectors to hold herself up.

"You kill me. Now that's funny" the girl said. "Nobody can kill me. NOBODY!" She screamed as her vectors wrapped around me. I gasped as I tried to get away from her. I tried punching her again, but she grabbed my fist with a vector. She lifted me up off the ground and back down again like she did Nana.

"GAAAH!" I screamed in pain.

"ASHLEY!" Kouta yelled rushing over towards me.

"KOUTA! DON'T COME!" I yelled out standing up although it was painful to do.

I saw Nana reattach her fake limbs while Kouta was holding her. "Why did you come for us?" Nana asked.

"Looks like he knows number seven." The scientist said. I walked over to Kouta and Nana.

"Would it be okay to kill that guy too?" The girl asked.

'_What the hell?_' I thought. '_No one is going to touch my family_'

"Give me a second" A woman said. I heard the woman mutter something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Kouta asked surprised. I walked up to him and he looked at me. "Ashley, do you know what's happening?"

"This girl wants to kill us" I simply said.

"Kill Us!" Kouta exclaimed.

Nana pushed Kouta aside crawling towards number-thirty five and the other soldiers. "He's innocent! There's no reason to hurt him!"

"That's right. Leave Kouta alone. You can come after me instead" I said.

"Nana! Ashley! What is this?"

"Aaw isn't that sweet. That guy must be your friend" The sadistic girl said.

"Kouta get out of her, right now" Nana said. "If you don't. They'll kill you"

"What? I'll be killed" Kouta asked.

"Yes you will be! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at Kouta.

"Not good" The scientist said on his receiver.

"What is it?" The woman said.

"The guard brigade of the Kamakura site was taken out. There's a crowd gathering. This isn't good"

The woman said something, but I couldn't make it out because her hand was covering her mouth. I saw her walk up to us. I tensed up ready to fight her if necessary.

"SHIRAKAWA!" The scientist yelled.

'_So that is the woman's name_' I thought.

"I'm going to talk to him" Shirakawa said.

"Don't stray from our orders" The scientist said. "It's dangerous. Our mission is to kill number seven"

"A human and a diclonius are communicating outside of the lab. We can do this without killing him."

"SHIRAKAWA!" The scientist yelled then said. "Number thirty-five kill number seven."

"Okay" The girl said.

"DON'T DO IT!" Shirakawa yelled out.

I saw the girl's vectors go right past Shirakawa and sent Nana flying into a railing.

"NANA!" I yelled out rushing towards her. I pushed Kouta out of the way of the girl's vectors. The railing was beginning to break as Nana was about to fall. I saw the girl get back in her wheelchair as she rolled towards us.

"I've had enough. You two shouldn't have any friends. After all you two are just like me"

I saw Nana glare at the girl and put a vector in her brain. I knew was she was doing. She cancelled the girl's vectors. I saw Nana fall off the railing.

"NANA!" Kouta yelled.

"NO!" I yelled. I then heard someone yell out Kouta's name. I turned and saw it was Lucy.

"KOUTA!" Lucy then fell on some blood. "NYU!" She yelled out one of her names.

I saw the soldiers pointing their guns at Lucy. I then saw Kouta walk towards Lucy.

"Nyu are you alright?" He asked.

I walked towards Lucy too. I saw Shirakawa grab Kouta from behind.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Kouta shouted.

"Listen to me! That girl will kill you" Shirakawa said.

"What are you saying? You're crazy! Let me go!" He tried getting out of her grasp, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Nyu!" He yelled as I stood beside Lucy.

"Kouta" Lucy said sadly looking at him being held back.

"What are you doing, number thirty-five? Hurry up and kill Lucy!" The scientist said.

"I can't" The girl said.

"Why not?!" The scientist said.

"That girl isn't Lucy" The girl said. I knew what the girl meant. Because Lucy was in her Nyu personality. She couldn't sense the other side of her. I couldn't sense it either.

(A/N: Sorry for this being so short but I couldn't think of anything else)


End file.
